<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dadalorian by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883890">The Dadalorian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), But He's Cool With It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, The Mandalorian has no idea how he ended up here, just some fun, what even do I tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> How had he gone from the most renowned Bounty Hunter in the Outer Rim to...this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Some kind of guardian-dad hybrid for this...weird green baby. </em></p><p> </p><p>Set somewhere in the middle of Season One.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dadalorian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How is every fic in this fandom not named this?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This makes absolutely no sense.<br/>
 <br/>
He knows better. He is better. </p><p>He has no idea how he got here. </p><p>Here. Drifting between planets with a shot up ship and a kid. </p><p>A baby. </p><p>A green, cooing, big eared, wrinkly baby. </p><p>How had he gone from the most renowned Bounty Hunter in the Outer Rim to...this. </p><p>Some kind of guardian-dad hybrid for this...weird green baby. </p><p>This kid who'd saved his life right after they met by stopping a charging Mudhorn with...what? It's mind powers? </p><p>He didn't know. That seemed to be a new theme with him. </p><p>Who was this kid? Why was there such a huge bounty on him? Why did he feel such an innate need to protect him? Why did he throw away everything he'd worked for in his life to this point for the scrawny thing? </p><p>
  <em>I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. </em>
</p><p>He slapped his hand against the malfunctioning panel under the bulkhead with more force than was strictly necessary. </p><p>It just didn't make any sense.</p><p>And it was stupid. </p><p>Din had survived a very long time in a career defined by the "live fast and die young" adage by being very careful and decidedly, purposefully, not stupid. </p><p>Din glared at the flickering panel. The kid never stayed where he put it, was always showing up where he least expected it and was some kind of magnet for trouble.</p><p>He smacked the control panel again. </p><p>There was just something about it. The way it looked at him with those big black eyes just begging to be taken care of, but also, somehow so much stronger than even Din himself realized. </p><p>A slight shift in the air alerted him to a presence beside him and he whipped around, hand already going to his blaster out of habit, when he realized it was the very subject of his jumbled thoughts. </p><p>"Hey kid." He said, turning to give the malfunctioning panel one more smack, this one rewarded with the flickering lights turning solid and it chirped happily. "Told you I could fix it." </p><p>The child's ears lowered slightly and it tilted it's head. </p><p>Din bent over and lifted him into his arms, taking the child up to the bridge to get back on their way. </p><p>Silently, he placed it on the floor beside him and immediately placed the silver knob from his stabilizer switch in the outstretched green hand, even as he shook his head at himself. </p><p>He was even dismantling his ship for the little creature. </p><p>He punched in the coordinates of their destination and glanced down, noting with a sigh that the child had placed the knob in its mouth, staring up at him with those big dark eyes. </p><p>He really was pretty cute. </p><p>"Well kid, if you're gonna stick around," he turned around and switched on the hyper drive, "we're gonna have to give you a name." </p><p>The child cooed beside him and Din launched them into hyperspace. </p><p>He knew better and it was kind of stupid.</p><p>But maybe it made sense after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a review if you feel inclined! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>